1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an amplification circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, as a process becomes fine, the level of an external voltage VDD is reduced, and the output characteristics of a transistor constituting the semiconductor apparatus is also reduced.
Accordingly, since the voltage gain of an amplification circuit used in the semiconductor apparatus is also reduced, it is necessary to provide an amplification circuit having a desired voltage gain characteristic in a condition that a low external voltage is used.